A New Life cats the musical
by coryamelia2008
Summary: I do not owne any character except here's the prologue tell me what u think


Prologue

The beginning. The junkyard was filled with trash, and the only  clearing was in the center and around the makeshift homes that the felines  had made. Desperately clawing away at the gate was a small, weak  kitten. It was no bigger than someone's hand; it's fur was mussed and  drenched from rain. The rain that collected around the junkyard that it was  standing in. It mewed helplessly, and was about to faint. The water, though,  woke it up.

"Mrowr... Mrowr..." Its throat was sore, and its mew was pathetic. Inside  the junkyard, only one soul was awake. The aerodynamic feline shape, pure  ebony in the night, emerged from the shadows.

"Oh, well, I never was there ever a cat so clever as... Me?" Mistoffelees  laughed inside. The rain didn't effect him. His prowess and power kept the  droplets of liquid away and off of him. He didn't mind. He was the only cat  who didn't mind. He was walking briskly, and humming the very song that  Tugger had written for him. He found the beat intense, and very neat. Sort  of like Mistoffelees himself.

"Mrowr..." A weak cry.

"Huh? Hey. Who's there?" Mistoffelees' hair was standing on ends. Only a  weak mew came from behind the fence. It came again, but sounded as if it  were gurgling. As if something were drowning. A feline something.  Mistoffelees nimbly leapt onto the fence, looking below, searching for any  sign of an animal. He looked very hard, and then noticed something stirring  in the water. It was dark in color, with stripes. A young cat, with a  peculiar red stripe down it's side. That's when Mistoffelees noted that the  water around it was tinted a reddish-brown color.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Hang on!" He braced himself for the long fall down. He  hit the water with a splash, and he lifted the creature in his jaws. It was  lighter than he. Mistoffelees did not have time to be amazed. He jumped,  this time being weighed down by the kitten. He barely made the jump, but  when he did, he immeadietly took the kitten under a box.

"Hey! Someone! Come quick!" He screamed. He saw nothing stir. "Hold on," he  told the small creature, "This may hurt a bit, but it will be for the best."  A small mew of protest resounded through the box. Mistoffelees pointed a  single claw at the wound. It was zapped with a small jolt that felt like a  bolt of static. The small creature mewed loudly, and the mew turned into a  hiss, and the hiss into a shriek. This got plenty of attention.

"Hey, Powerderpuff, what're you doin'?" came a deep voice. It was gruff,  and sounded groggy.

"Tugs, I need some help. Go get Jenny, and quick! There's a hurt kitten  here."

"A hurt female kitten?" Tugger saw the ominous look on Mistoffelees' face.  He turned and ran towards Jenny's house. On his way out of the junkyard, he  ran smack into the red seductress herself, Bombalurina.

"Whoa. What's up, Tugs? I heard something roar, and then you come running.  What happened?"

"You're a female," Tugger said, "So go give some motherly love to the hurt  kitten over there." He made a motion with his head towards the box, and ran.

"Motherly love?" Bombalurina repeated, questioning what he meant. But she  heard the howl once more, and leapt forward towards the soaked carboard  house that the shrieking was coming from.

"Bomba! Please, help me calm this thing down!" Mistoffelees pleeded.

"Thing?" Bombalurina asked. She saw the form of a cat, hysterically puffing  up. Bombalurina backed away a bit, afraid to be scratched.

"Hey, little thing, calm down." She said, her voice soothing. "It's OK. We  won't hurt you. We're only here to help." Her voice was calm. The thing,  identified now as a kitten, crouched in the corner, still puffed up.

"Misto, please just wait outside." Bombalurina said. "This kitten is  probably afraid. Let me handle her."

"With pleasure." Mistoffelees said, exiting. Bombalurina looked at the kitten. It's fur was soaked and matted.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked. The kitten only bared it's teeth and hissed.

"I'm sure you can't feel very well with your fur being all soaked like that.  And it could use a good cleaning." The hissing only continued. Bombalurina  racked her mind to think of something. When her mother was still alive, she  remembered a song that she would sing to her.

"Thinking in a world of fantasy... Living life with all your dreams...  We'll all be there one day... Seeing loved ones once again... Memories  etched into our souls..." She remembered it perfectly. She saw the kitten,  it's eyes growing heavy. She talked softly.

"Hey, little kitty... Why don't you just rest?" She finished the song, and  the kitten fell to the ground, a thud echoing in the box.

"I didn't think you could handle kids, but I guess I was wrong." Tugger's  voice came through.

"Shh," shushed Jenny, "The kitten is asleep. Let's get it out of this box."  The cats were wet, and all soaked. But the kitten was fast asleep, so it  couldn't feel the rain. Or feel the paws lifting it, and carrying it to a  safe, dry home.


End file.
